


Sanguine's Rose

by Mitsuky



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: A different take of 'A Night to Remember', Gen, Sanguine Rose (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuky/pseuds/Mitsuky
Summary: Aiden is the Dovahkiin and the Fate's plaything.Apparently, he's also Sanguine's daughter saviour, not that he planned on it.He's very confused about his life.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Sanguine
Series: One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863037
Kudos: 1





	Sanguine's Rose

######  **4E 201, 31 Evening Star. Whiterun, Skyrim.**

Sitting on one of the stools at the Bannered Mare, the Dovahkiin drowns his problems away for the time being. And at the cost of not one single septim, since he saved the city from dragons twice and Hulda only ever pats his arm fondly when he tries to pay for anything. Tonight though, tonight he doesn’t care.

After four and a half months, he’s had his fair share of adventures, be it willingly or not.

When Aiden decided to travel to Skyrim, he did it with the intention of going straight to the College of Winterhold, to get tutelage from his cousin and finally gain his mastery in his school of magic of choice. But, fate had something else in store for him.

First, he got robbed by a group of mercenaries in Cyrodiil, right before reaching the Pale Pass. Then he wandered along the cold mountain path in only some filthy rags that the mercenaries were kind enough to leave for him until he reached a campsite, where he got confused by the soldiers attacking it as a member of the rebels and taken prisoner. Even worse, the Captain in charge threw him to the chopping block with the rest of the rebels, completely ignoring his words. Then, if his fortune until that moment wasn’t bad enough, a dragon attacked the place, raining fire on the village! Raining. Fire! He had to run, work along with a soldier and fight others to survive until they finally escaped that nightmare. Hadvar was a nice guy and offered help once they reached his uncle’s place, but things kept going downhill from there.

Alvor only asked he tell the Jarl about what happened for letting him stay the night, feed him and fit him with some spare armour since he got robbed of everything. It was the least he could do to return the favour, so Aidan didn’t really mind. So, after a day of resting and recovering energy, Aidan travelled to Whiterun. Hadvar and he said their goodbyes by the stables, Hadvar had to return to Solitude and he had an obligation to complete.

The Jarl was thankful for the help and even promise to reward him even more if he gave the court mage aid with some project. Aidan needed money to travel to Winterhold so he thought why not, he left for some Nord crypt to look for the mage’s dragonstone and... things started to get weird. Or, weirder. A chant raised from a tall wall that glowed when he approached, then information rushed into his head, and finally, a draugr took him by surprise and almost chopped his arm off. He returned to the mage and gave him the stone, hoping to go to the local tavern to get a bath and a bed to lie down; but fate struck again and he ended up being sent off to fight a dragon. A god's damned dragon!

And when the beast laid down dead at his feet he had to get close to the thrice-cursed lizard and absorb its soul. All his plans getting crushed, his fate set into some unknown direction and his possible return to Alinor thrown back to the ‘possibly never’ section.

The loud summoning from the Greybeards thundered on the air and rattled the earth as he returned to Whiterun. He gave his side of the story to the Jarl and listened to the explanations of things he didn’t understand much, his world getting shattered in a few minutes and shock making him lose the moment he was named Thane, given a Housecarl, a house and a heavy ‘Axe of Whiterun’. He’s a mage, what in Oblivion is he supposed to do with an axe?!

He sat heavily on a chair when Lydia led him to his new house. Maybe she noticed his state or maybe he was too shocked to notice anything she said, he only remembers returning back under control way late into the night and numbly walking up to his room and falling on the bed without preamble.

The next day he woke up feeling terrible after sleeping with his armour still on, setting up the plain overview of the following weeks while Lydia led the path to Ivarstead so he could climb up to High Hrothgar and maybe get some insight into this Dragonborn business. The Greybeards taught him new things during a few days and sent him on a mission that took a long time to complete, visiting Morthal in the way and killing a bunch of vampires, running away from the Jarl when she proved to be a seer that rattled him with her predictions of dragons and destiny.

A month later he was as close to Winterhold and the College as he was in the beginning, but meeting the mysterious ‘friend’ that took the horn the Greybeards sent him to look for was the final straw for him. Delphine wasn’t a friend, at all. If anything, she was more of a danger to him than the dragons proved to be. Aiden is an Altmer and needed to be out of the Thalmor’s radar if he wanted to ever return home and she’s a Blade, a member of an organization that is highly hunted by the Thalmor! He could explain being the Dragonborn as a possible asset to the Thalmor and save face that way, but to have any connection to a criminal wanted by them is another thing entirely. He leaves Delphine without giving her a definite answer to the request of killing a dragon for her (as if he needed to demonstrate anything to her!) and returns the horn to the Greybeards, dismissing Lydia at Whiterun and hiring a carriage for Winterhold.

Faralda was happy to greet him once he arrived at the College. For a few weeks, he had peace and enjoyed his lessons as the new apprentice... until Saarthal happened. And a month later he was killing Justiciar Ancano to stop the stupid man from unravelling all of creation.

At least he got his destruction magic levels high enough to accept the test for mastery and some cool stuff as the new Arch-Mage…

The only good thing resulting from all of those disastrous things was that the Thalmor had no excuse to send another ‘advisor’ for the Arch-Mage since it was their own member who brought trouble to the College’s doors and all the members were more than happy to throw the guilt at their feet when the Jarl tried to complain once more.

With no Thalmor around to watch out for and a nice place to call home, Aiden started to relax. Of course, it was then that a dragon attacked Winterhold and the Dragonborn had to run away from all of the unwanted attention once more.

Back at square one, he restarted his training with the Greybeards and the road took him to many places in the company of the ever-faithful Lydia.

Festive days, such as the Old Day Festival that takes place today, he gives his companion some hard-earned free time and relaxes. It’s because of that same reason that he accepts the drinking competition from some stranger, the promise of a powerful staff only sweetening the deal. He’s drunk some strong (even though disgusting) stuff at Black Marsh and he is confident about his ability to withstand anything the man can throw at him, taking the first swing with a wide smile.

The next thing he knows is that someone is _rudely_ shaking him and he lies on the most uncomfortable surface ever.

↭

Profusely apologizing to the Priestess of Dibella, Aiden left the temple. Finding that Markarth was where he was staying until then and leaving just as quickly. He heard one too many stories about the place to dwindle unnecessarily.

His next stop was Rorikstead, where he was accused of the most ridiculous story ever, by some farmer! He summoned a Dremora Lord to do some posturing and the demon did it willingly and even sported a smile (a most terrifying sight). The scared farmer revealed all that he knew about Aidan’s passing through the little village then, scurrying away the moment Aiden was done with him.

His discoveries lead Aiden back to Whiterun and to Isolda. The girl was more excited about his supposed marriage than he ever saw her and getting answers out of her about what he could have possibly done during his night of debauchery was a test to his patience, thankfully Lydia arrived and helped matters. After paying for a ring he most certainly wasn’t planning on using, he slept at home and the next day left town with Lydia, avoiding the awkward questions when he could.

His companion was left in an unusually good mood after they found out exactly who ‘Moira’ was. And then, they were at Morvunskar. The fort was in shambles;still, many mages attacked in a swarm once they got close. But no matter what, they defeated them. The strongest mage was at the end of a big room with a throne in it and, as he walked up the stairs, a portal opened at the top.

↭

“You're here! I was beginning to think you might not make it,” was the phrase that welcomed Aiden at the end of a path leading to a yard full of people drinking on a grove. Sam welcomed him with open arms and a tankard of... something.

So, in the end, Sam Guevenne was Sanguine himself, a Daedric Prince, and everything they did during that night while drunk was to have fun. _For the Daedric Prince to have fun_. In hindsight, it was quite obvious who he was, just for the attitude and the not-so-inconspicuous name.

Oh! And the staff was nice too, if a little bit girly maybe.

######  **4E 202, 16 Sun’s Dawn. Whiterun, Skyrim.**

Heart’s Day arrives and Aiden and Lydia are on their day off. They travelled to a couple of locations the Greybeards recommended, where he found more walls with glowing words, or as they call them, Word Walls.

In a day like this, back at Summerset, he’d be in the company of a female and not alone at his house. But this is Skyrim and there are few females he’s interested in and even fewer of them who are approachable enough. Jenassa being a perfect example.

So here he is, alone, drunk and bored out of his mind.

Stumbling up the stairs, Aiden walks into his bedroom and sees the rose hanging on the wall, getting the sudden idea of using it. Since he got it, he’s never tried it as other things took priority over testing his last prize.

He takes the rose-shaped staff from the support and sits on the bead, twirling it between his fingers. What was it that Sanguine said it would summon? ...He can’t remember. Well, he shrugs, anything that takes away his boredom hopefully… maybe is Sanguine himself! They could go out and do crazy stuff again, it was kinda fun last time, besides, this is also Sanguine’s summoning day, right?

Aiden shakes the staff. Nothing happens. Then he gives it a look and tries to concentrate on his magicka before pointing to the floor once more and… nothing. The third time, he stands and frowns down at the rose before slamming the end of the staff on the wooden floor, “Do something damn it!”

Still, nothing happens. Hmm, he may be drunker than he thought…

He falls heavily on the bed and takes the bottle of wine from the nightstand to drink some more, humming contentedly at the spicy flavour. The bottle is almost empty when he’s falling asleep, hugging Sanguine’s Rose to him.

... And missing the glow that starts to surround the object as time tickles by.

**_Unknown time and location…_ **

> **_... and for your systematic transgressions, involving all of us here present, we vanish thy, Demi-Prince Rose._ **
> 
> **_You are to stay out of this universe until your punishment have been met._ **
> 
> **_Your power is now stripped from you._ **
> 
> **_Your influence over others is now beyond your skills._ **
> 
> **_Your face is now wiped from everyone's memories._ **
> 
> **_Your vassals are now free from your influence so they can choose with their own free will for their fates._ **
> 
> **_THE DEMI-PRINCE OF DESIRE IS NO MORE..._ **
> 
> **_...until the day Anu and Padomay deem you fit to return,_ **
> 
> **_or a mortal takes pity on your soul!_ **
> 
> **_So be it!_ **

Aiden turns on his sleep, fitfully, almost waking, until a strange force makes him go deeper into the realm of dreams…

  1. _A little girl with bright red hair looks up at the woman that desperately tries to hold on the water gathering in her eyes, “You are not my mother. You’ll never be a mother for me!” The little girl tells her in an innocent and soft voice, but with conviction. The waterfalls start and the woman cries inconsolably. The girl grows into a teenager then, she’s pretty and has the attention of many around her, but a young man looks at her in disgust from the middle of the crowd, “You are a terrible person!” He accuses and she shrugs it off. The teenager becomes a young woman and a blond girl is the one to say those words next, “You are a terrible person!” before running off crying. Then she’s an older woman, dressed smartly in a big office, and her employer is the one crying and saying the words... “You are a terrible person!”_
  2. _Next, everything changes, a little boy with the same flaming red hair appears, and looking up at a couple he sighed, “You are not my parents...” The mother cries and the father frowned down at the little boy, not knowing what to do. The little boy turns into a teenager, a young adult, and finally a working old man; everything is the same._



_Rinse and clean, things start again, except for little changes here and there._

  1. _The third time, she’s born in a world of magic once more and looks for a way to return... somewhere. She isn’t even sure what she’s looking for but she finds no answer to her frenetic search in the end._



_During her fourth to eight lifetimes, they’re back to the boring non-magical worlds, going from he to she repeatedly. She still has the urge to get away, where she isn’t sure, but she knows this isn’t ‘home.’_

  1. _Then she’s the daughter of a crazy man with serious skin problems that wears too much spandex_ (What is spandex?! Aiden cries in his sleep, going unheard) _but she’s tired of fighting her many set of parents and the man is so dedicated that she doesn't have the heart to tell him anything. He reminds her of her mad uncle, maybe that’s why lets him care for her and doesn’t simply ignore the man._
  2. _Afterwards, he’s born on the same world but to a different set of parents and superpowers. He hates heroes and turns instead into another version of his previous father._



_Eleven to twenty-third lives are boring. So. Damn. Boring. She becomes a courtesan, an assassin, and even a goody-two-shoes son in some of those lives just to spice things up a little._

  1. _Twenty-fourth life is in space, and so weird that she ignores everything for the first time to study the vastly different world she’s in. Space is interesting and so different from back home that it holds her interest for the longest period of time until now._
  2. _In another life he’s born a prince in a time where the mortals are strongly ignorant and superstitious, he has so much fun messing with them..._
  3. _Another life he’s a singer._
  4. _And an actress._
  5. _A Potions Mistress._
  6. _A... cat?_
  7. _A doctor._
  8. _A hero, ugh!_
  9. _A comedian._
  10. _A vampire Slayer._
  11. _An architect._
  12. _A guinea-pig pet, how lame!_
  13. _A lawyer._
  14. _A firebender soldier._
  15. _A fake magician._
  16. _A French teacher._
  17. _A pterodactyl... though that was nice._
  18. _A normal boy but in a world with crazy glowing vampires? Okay…_
  19. _A real magician._
  20. _A girl in a world where Nirn exists as part of a set of video games called The Elder Scrolls and freaks her out._
  21. _A ninja._
  22. _A magical girl in Japan... and that one was CRAZY._
  23. _A spy._
  24. _A space pirate…_


  * _Until she’s born a girl in another boring world without magic, heroes, dinosaurs, spaceships, disco-ball vampires, or any other crazy thing after experiencing life too many more times to keep count. She’s resigned to her fate of living one lifetime after another as a different mortal and remembering all of it. This lifetime she has nice parents, a nice house, some friends and even a boyfriend that likes her for real. After so many lives she’s changed and isn’t as...inhuman or immoral as in the beginning. And just when she was about to say ‘Yes’ to her kneeling boyfriend, smiling and honestly happy for once, she catches a glimpse of Aiden and both jump startled. The world blurs around them and ceases to be..._



Aiden sits up on his bed with his heart almost leaping out of his chest, breathing heavily and disoriented, a terrible headache getting worse when a woman screams beside him. Clutching his head with his hands, he turns slowly to find a red-head moving from side to side, taking in her surroundings. She’s a type of elf like he’s never seen before; golden Altmer skin and long ears, tall, four little horns like a crown between her long crimson hair and forehead, eyes with the white sclera and pink irises, long and black nails, and a black silk robe that scarcely covers her.

“Who are…” his question gets interrupted by a violet portal opening in his room and Sanguine walking out of it.

“Daughter!” He exclaimed with open arms and a smile.

“Daddy!” The woman shouted and jumped at the Daedra.

“What in Oblivion?!” Aiden whispered in shock. Sanguine has a daughter?!

Later, Aiden sat in some pocket dimension of Oblivion under Sanguine’s control and heard Rose’ tale about her banishment and many lives as a mortal afterwards. Daedra and mortal souls drank and ate around in an eternal feast as they too listened to the tale. And Sanguine, so happy to have his daughter back, rewarded Aiden with a wish free of trickery, for unknowingly completing the last steps needed to free Rose from her long imprisonment away from home.

Aiden didn’t have words to answer, but meekly nodded at the Lord. What was he supposed to say anyway? It’s not like he did it on purpose... but he didn’t mind having such a powerful being indebted to him anyway. You never know when a free wish with a Prince can come in handy...

* * *

This... err...  
This happened.  
What can I say, I had a dream, I wrote a story, this is the end result.  
Yes, I have this kind of weird dreams. [_MoD!Harry on holidays in the MCU_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694077/chapters/62384191) is a perfect example as it's based on a dream of Hary and Tony on a date that I had.


End file.
